Council of Creators Episode 23
BRK's Date with Dyna is the 23rd episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Cdrzillafanon. Plot It was a normal day for the Council of Creators. Ok, no day is ever normal for the Council of Creators, but it's a good way to start an episode. BRK was however very exited. The others decided to ask him about it. "What's going on BRK?" ask Mosufan. "My Ultraman Dyna Spark Doll is gonna arrive today!" He replied. "Oh cool" said Cdr. "Oh it's an Ultraman thing" said Scoobs before turning to walk away. Then a knock on the door was heard. "I'll get it" said Koopa. "Why don't we have a doorbell?" asked Indominus. "The real question is.." said SuperNerd "Why are you Shin Godzilla all of a sudden?" "Oh I changed forms again" said Indominus. "AGAIN?" Everyone said in unison. Meanwhile Koopa was signing the clipboard delivery guys always have, and walked back in with the box. BRK transformed into Taro, and used his Ultra Psychokenesis to bring the box into his hands. "Yay it's finally here!" said BRK. He opened the box quickly and pulled out the small figure. "Wow this is awesome!" said BRK. "Glad you like the figure" said Cdr. "He has a weird face" said Scoobs. BRK looked at Scoobs. "Whatever. I'm gonna go make a really explicit Kaiju". said Scoobs, walking into another room. "Oh yeah, I got two tickets to see Kong: Skull Island!" said BRK. "KOOOLLL" replied everyone else. "Who are you going to take with you?" asked Wolfzilla, who I totally didn't almost forget to write into this episode. BRK looked down at the Spark Doll in his hands "I'm gonna take Dyna." "WHAT?" "BRK....you don't mean that Spark Doll? You must mean a Dyna from one of our universes" "Koopa." said Cdr "None of our universes have a version of Ultraman Dyna." "lel BRK's going on a date with an action figure" said Mosu. "Yup" said BRK, before flying away. The two arrived at the theater. "Dude. Why are you in a Taro cosplay, this is a King Kong movie" said a random moviegoer. BRK looked at the moviegoer, and was about to say something when the Dyna Spark Doll flew out of his hand and picked the guy up, throwing him out of the theater, before flying back into BRK's hand. "We don't have to deal with that guy anymore" said Dyna. "Woaah!" said BRK "You're alive!". "Yup" replied Dyna. "Kool" said BRK, and the two went into the movie. While in the theater, the two made fun of the commercials, and then enjoyed the movie, eating popcorn all the way through. BRK looked at the spark doll sitting next to him. He started to have odd thoughts to say the least. BRK thought Dyna was....kinda hot. Later the movie ended, and BRK and Dyna returned home to the bar. "Guys." said BRK. "Sally Go!" replied Cdr. Koopa and BRK, being the only other Ultra Fans in the room, snickered. "Ok for real. I have an announcement to make." continued BRK. "Well wut is it?" asked Mosu. "I'm in love" replied BRK. "kool i guess, but with who?" asked Scoobs. "My Dyna spark doll." "WHAT!" yelled everyone else. "Yeah, is there anything wrong with that?" said BRK. Koopa sighed, and face palmed, "BRK....he's an inanimate object." "Who you calling inanimate?" asked the Spark Doll. "What the hell" said Nerdo. "That thing is alive!" exclaimed Cdr. "Yup" replied BRK. "It's pretty kool, isn't it?" "Yee" replied Mosu. "Mosufan," said Scoobs. "You're not helping". "Relax guys" said BRK. "He's kool." "Yeah no need to worry guys" said Dyna. "No need to be jealous." "Jealous?" said Indominus? "Cuz I have found love and you are all single". said BRK. "Well there was that one time Scoobs and Nerd......" started Cdr, but after both Nerd and Scoobs glared at him he considered continuing, but decided against it. "Whatever" said Indominus. "One of these days I'm gonna meet Ruby Rose, and we're gonna.." "Ok seriously, stop." said Cdr. "Fine" said Indominus, turning on the TV. On the news it was revealed that Reigubas, Meemos, Giganto Zetton, and Mons-Aghar were attacking the city. "Holy shit it's a bunch of Kaiju from my series!" said the Dyna Spark Doll. "Actually the really big Zetton is from Ultraman Saga" said Koopa. "I know, I was in that movie". "Guys, let's go" said Scoobs. "Hold on lemme fire up the portal" said Cdr. The monsters kept attacking, and Meemos transformed into his Imitation Dyna form. "Hey stop stealing my look" said Dyna, who was with the rest of the Council. "Well well well" said Imitation Dyna. "Look who we have here. Stuck as a Spark Doll I see" he continued, starting to laugh maniacally until being hit by a tiny Solgent Ray. "Doesn't mean I can't kick your ass' said Dyna. The creators attacked the assembled kaiju and the alien. Wolfzilla took on Reigubas, while Indominus attacked Mons-Aghar. The rest of the creators attacked Giganto Zetton while BRK and Dyna prepared to square off against Imitation Dyna. The battle commenced, Dyna charged straight into Imitation Dyna but was quickly swatted aside due to being a spark doll. BRK attacked with his Storium Ray, but the fake Ultra counteracted with fake Solgent Ray. Meanwhile Wolfzilla was dodging Reigubas's claws, while also scratching and biting at the crab monster. Mons-Aghar proved a powerful monster, but was no match for Indominus, who was not only Shin Gojira, but one with proportionate arms, giving him more physical strength. Mons-Aghar attacked with a Fireball, but this did little to Indominus but cause him to take a few steps back and say "ouch". Indominus retaliated with his Atomic Breath, and although Mons-Aghar had tough skin, he soon had a hole blown right through him. Indominus then tilted his head, slicing the monster in half. Meanwhile Wolfzilla used her plasma balls against Reigubas to little effect. Reigubas attacked again, only for Wolfzilla to phase right through him, biting out the crab monster's heart. Reigubas fell to the ground. This left only Imitation Dyna and Giganto Zetton. The latter was quite preoccupied battling the other Creators. Scoobs dodged his tentacles with his super speed, while Nerd was cutting a few of them off with his sword. Meanwhile, Cdr, who had assumed his Jack form, was flying around with Mosu and blasting at the titanic Kaiju. Giganto Zetton fired his Dark Fireballs at the Creators, missing most of them. Koopa however, didn't even try to dodge, absorbing the attack and sending it back full force. Cdr blasted the monster in the face with his Specium Ray, only for Giganto Zetton to retaliate with his Dark Fireball. Cdr prepared his shield, though he knew it wouldn't be enough. However Mosu flew in the way and took the Fireball head on. Cdr was sent back by the force of the explosion, when he gained control of himself he yelled "MOSSSUUU!" as the Dugong-Moth hybrid had now burst into flames. However, Mosu was far from dead. Instead, he charged at Giganto Zetton, yelling "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" while using his kamikaze attack to strike the Kaiju in the face. Giganto Zetton fell to the ground, where Cdr and Nerd stabbed the crystal on his head, killing the beast. BRK and Imitation Dyna were still fighting, until Cdr yelled at BRK "Here! take this!" before throwing a Ginga Spark at BRK's direction. "Where did you get that?" asked Scoobs. "Remember when I said I was gonna fire up the portal? Yeah, I went to some other universe and jacked it off some version of Ultraman Ginga." Cdr replied. The Dyna Spark Doll flew back into BRK's hands. "Are you ready my love?" asked BRK. "Yes" replied Dyna. BRK then Ultra-Lived Dyna with the Ginga Spark, bringing him back into his original form. "Yes! I'm back baby! And now I'm gonna kick your alien imposter ass!" yelled Dyna towards the direction of Meemos. The battle began anew, and Meemos, as Imitation Dyna, was soon defeated, blasted into oblivion by the two Ultras. "Woohoo!" yelled BRK. "We did it!" He gave Dyna a high-five. "You have won nothing" said a mysterious voice. "wtf" said everyone. Everyone expect Dyna. "It's him" said the Ultra. "Who?" asked BRK. Soon, a dark portal opened in the sky, and out stepped Dark Lugiel! "Dyna" he said. "I've finally found you. I was wondering what had happened to you after I turned you into a Spark Doll. I admit, it's impressive that you went this far to escape my grasp". "Return my friends!" Yelled Dyna. "You'll pay for what you did to my universe!" "We shall see about that." replied Dark Lugiel. "Oh and about your friends" he continued, before snapping his fingers. All of a sudden, Dark versions of various Ultras were teleported into to the middle of the city. Standing before the Creators were Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace, Tiga, Gaia, Mebius, Zero, and Cosmos. All of which had been transformed into darker versions of their normal selves by Lugiel. "Now my dark Ultras." said Lugiel. "Tear them apart!" The dark Ultras charged the creators, each getting into a fight with one of them. Dyna was forced to take on Tiga. BRK locked horns with Ultraseven. Cdr, of course, took on Jack, Nerd was dueling with Ace, as both weirded swords. Scoobs took on Ultraman, the only Ultra he was familiar with. Koopa took on Gaia. Wolf battled Mebius. Mosu fought Zero in the air. This left Indominus to deal with Cosmos. The dark Ultras and the Creators were evenly matched, however one by one, they started to fall to the more experienced fighters. Nerd was nearly decapitated by Ace, but Cdr intervened, while still fighting his dark counterpart. BRK and Dyna did a better job of holding their own. However, Mosu was no match for Zero, and was soon on the ground. Right as he was about to finish the job, Indominus went in, however this left him open to be attacked by Cosmos. BRK noticed this, and blasted Seven aside with his Storium Ray. He and Dyna then flew toward their friends, with Tiga in hot pursuit. It seemed Mosu and Indominus were done for, but Dyna punched both Ultras in the faced, while BRK went to check on his comrades. Cdr and Nerd were still handling Jack and Ace, but Scoobs seized an opening to blast Tiga, temporarily taking him out of the fight. However Scoobs was soon met with a karate chop to the neck from Ultraman, and a kick to the stomach. The reptilian dog creature was on his knees as Ultraman prepared his Ultra Slash to finish him off. However, Cdr countered with his own Ultra Slash in the nick of time. This left him open to a Specium Ray from Jack. Koopa had absorbed Gaia's attackes and we sending them back with ease, stalling the Dark Ultra long enough to give Ultraman a face-full of Atomic Breath. Wolfzilla however, was no match for Mebius. She was soon tossed aside by the Dark Ultra, who prepared his Mebium Blade to finish her off. Cdr was too busy fighting Jack and Ace alongside Nerd, and was unable to aid his sister. However, Scoobs had gained his second wind, and used his speed to get to Wolf, giving Mebius a few punches to the face. Meanwhile, Dyna and BRK were tangling with Zero and Cosmos. Mosu and Indominus had gotten up and went to take on Ultraman. "Please friends" said Dyna. "This isn't you. Fight his control." Zero and Cosmos did not respond, and continued attacking. However, Dyna had an idea. He forcefully began to fuse with Zero and Cosmos. "What are you doing???" asked BRK. "Saving my friends" replied Dyna. Soon, Dark Lugiel's energies had been cleansed from both Ultras, and they had regained the form of Ultraman Saga. "This ends here Lugiel!" said Saga. "WHAT!" the dark being replied. "IMPOSSIBLE. No matter, I will simply turn you into a spark doll, AGAIN." Dark Lugiel pulled out his Dark Spark, however Saga countered with the Ginga Spark Cdr had "borrowed" from another universe's Ginga earlier. The two beings were now evenly matched. Saga and Lugiel continued their contest of power. Soon another portal opened, "Impossible!" said Lugiel, as he prepared to enter it. "Not so fast!" replied Saga, who followed him through the portal. The other dark Ultras were teleported away. Before leaving, Saga, with Dyna now in control of the fusion, looked at BRK, and told him. "No matter what. I'll always love you. No matter how many perverted jokes Nerd or Cdr make." He then left through the portal, which soon closed. BRK looked up at where the portal had been, speechless. The other Creators got up and stood next to him. "So......" said Mosu. "How was your date?" Characters Featured Council of Creators * BRK * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * Wolfzilla * SuperNerd * Koopa * Indominus Rex 2016 Allies * Dyna Spark Doll/Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Saga Villains * Dark Lugiel * Giganto Zetton * Mons-Aghar * Reigubas * Ultraman Dark * Ultraseven Dark * Tiga Dark * Ace Dark * Jack Dark * Gaia Dark * Cosmos Dark * Zero Dark Trivia * This is the first episode of the series Cdr had written in a whhhhiillllleee. * This episode took forever to make. Sowwy. * This is the first episode where the villain was an alternate version of an existing character, rather than one of the Kaiju already existing on this wiki. Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Council of Creators Season 1